Amber Throne
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info In the turmoil of the Amber Throne, is there anything happened that Magda doesn't know? Objective None Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Grand Duke: I heard you wanted to see me? Juven: How rude of you only to appear after I've been locked in here for a few days. Grand Duke: If you're trying to get outside information from me, give up. Juven: Don't try to end the conversation so quickly. I asked someone to show you my... admiration. Grand Duke: Admiration? It might have worked on Zoe and the others but not me. Juven: The Saint's reign in Finsel has lasted for a hundred years. People tried to take her place, but none have succeeded. Yet you. Not only do you have the Saint in your hands, you've started to attack from multiple directions. I admit every step you've taken has hurt Finsel. The city's been stable for too long. To overthrow the Saint, you need to incite the people's anger. Grand Duke: Hmph. The Sakans are goof-for-nothings but at least you're good at grovelling. Juven: You've easily accomplished what others have failed at for a century. Why shouldn't I admire you? Grand Duke: Stop stalling. If you have anything to say, say it now. Juven: Did you know Lady Bavlenka was injured by the people you sent to capture Jiu? Grand Duke: What else has your intelligence web told you? Juven: Her wounds were inflicted by... dragon claws. Grand Duke: ... Juven: If that person used shapeshifting magic, it would be a valid explanation. But... Sir Xavier said humans can't shapeshift into creatures of a greater power. Grand Duke, your successful subversion of Finsel isn't just your own effort, is it? Or... is there a dragon that's giving you orders? Grand Duke: Scoundrel, your burdens must be heavy. You're unbelievable. Juven: You know as well as I that I'm not spouting nonsense. Even though it's been a long time since one was spotted, the rumors never faded. They're sly, wild, unpredictable, and cruel. You should be careful when working with a dragon. Or else you might just play into his hands without even knowing. Grand Duke: You should be more concerned about yourself! Soldiers, let us invite the 'acting head' of the Sakans to witness the birth of the new Saint! Juven: So this is what you've been busy with for the past few days... The other two leaders will be here when the ceremony begins, right? Grand Duke: They don't have your good luck. Juven: Oh? That shouldn't be the case, huh? Grand Duke: You are an important hostage. Juven: I don't believe the Guardsmen will hold back because of a mere noble. Our relationship isn't that good. You think too highly of me, Grand Duke. Grand Duke: Say what you want, Sakan brat, but I'm not blind. When the city's nobles chose their sides, you chose that civilian blockhead. I don't know if you're terribly sly or foolish... But it seems they won't risk your safety. Juven: Ah, why can't you listen to other people for once? Grand Duke: You. 'Accompany' the Viscount to the throne on the upper level! I want to see him for the entire ceremony! Juven: This sounds like a romantically passionate moment where a man tells his woman to never leave him, doesn't it? ... (Asteria, he's gone.) Asteria: (Sir Alan and the others are already downstairs. I'll rescue you first.) (Please let me defeat these guards.) Juven: (Don't be so hasty. Since I'm already playing with fire, I might as well make it burn brighter.) Asteria: (Juven!) Juven: (Very few people address me by name now... I want to hear your voice.) (But I'm sorry, Asteria. I need to be here for the ceremony.) Asteria: (On our way here, we met an infected Duchess Jorcastle and Duke Olineaux.) Juven: (No wonder the Grand Duke said they won't attend the ceremony...) Asteria: (If they can't even escape... I'm worried!) Juven: (Asteria, this is an order!) Bavlenka Soldier: Are you saying something, Viscount Sakan? Juven: No. The view outside is too pretty. I couldn't help but whistle a tune. Bavlenka Soldier: (You must be excited. Ah, we're here.) Only nobles have the authority to be near the Amber Throne. We'll stay here. Juven: Thank you for accompanying me. Story Chat 2 Alan: Madam Asteria, where are you going? Asteria: Viscount Sakan is at the Throne! Alan: Has he been kidnapped there?! Asteria: I want to save him, but he said he has to stay until the end of the ceremony. I... I can't disobey my master's orders. Marvelia: What ceremony?! Asteria: Like we guessed, the Grand Duke wants to hold the Saint's initiation ceremony. His people have brought the Viscount to the Amber Throne. The ritual will start soon. Barbalius: ...Looks like we'll have to hurry! Alan: Madam Asteria, once the Viscount has been rescued, I'll make sure he properly rewards you for your loyalty to the Sakans. Marvelia: ...Ha. Barbalius: How stupid. Alan: Did I say something wrong? Why are you suddenly insulting me?! Marvelia: Stop it. Let's go! While everyone is climbing the stairs... I have a question to ask, Madam Asteria. Asteria: ...? Marvelia: There are no elves in Rayorca, but I've heard they usually hold a certain disdain for humans. Why are Finsel's elves not like that? Asteria: ... Marvelia: My apologies... What that too rude? Asteria: No. Someone asked me a similar question before. The relationship between humans and elves are unfathomable to many. Marvelia: If this concern the secrets of your race, you don't have to answer. Especially considering our current circumstances... Asteria: ...As creatures with long lives, elves tend to underestimate those who have short lives. It's because they won't be as wise. To races like the elves, humans are like children who die after just opening their eyes. Finsel's elves... After the Golden Lily Dynasty fell, some didn't want to return to the forest to have simple lives, do hard labor, or dirty their hands. So they made an agreement with humans and sacrificed their freedom for necessary resources and status. To our elders, the lives of humans pass in the blink of an eye, so what we give up is only a small part. We only watch quietly. We don't change human history but wait until it ends once again. Barbalius: ...As a human, this is slightly unnerving to hear. Marvelia: May I ask one more thing? For the elves who still live with humans, once human history ends, where will you go? Asteria: ... What I said about that is only the few words our first elf leader left behind. As for what will happen, who knows if there's a place left for the elves? Marvelia: So you and Viscount Sakan... Asteria: Even if it is only a fleeing dream... it is also a very happy one. Marvelia: Then why do you keep rejecting his advances? Asteria: Juven wants a city where inevitable tradgedy doesn't exist and anything can be changed... I will support him to the very end. Marvelia: It's tough, isn't it? Asteria: Even if the stars above disappear, our hearts won't lose their shine. Isn't that so? Marvelia: Yes... Even if we are insignificant and not worth mentioning, we still must challenge fate. Despite knowing the result and being powerless to stop it, the light in our hearts will burn brighter than any star. (Why do I listen to the President's and the Duchess's orders?) (Will there be a day where I can atone for my sins?) Asteria: Everyone, we've arrived. The Viscount is right above us. Alan: Alright, let's defeat the guards! Marvelia: Sir Alan, let me fight at the front! Barbalius: (Why is she suddenly so energetic?!) Alan: Everyone, attack! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 11 Category:Transcript